


Love Story [AU]

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bard is an adorable dork, Conclusion to Out of the Woods, Finale to Out of the Woods, M/M, Reconciliation, Taylor Swift song reference, a bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: It’s been two years since Bard left for London to give Thranduil space, two years of not seeing the platinum-blonde. And now, he knows where he stands.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Kudos: 26





	Love Story [AU]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is the conclusion to the Wildest Dreams, Crazier, You belong with me, Trouble, Bad Blood and Out of the Woods AUs. I finally got around to writing it and i hope its good enough.
> 
> Thank you to all of you who followed it religiously.

Bard took a moment to breathe as the light of the moon illuminated Thranduil’s ivory skin. He laid awake, marvelling at every dip and curve of the platinum-blonde, falling even more so in love with him. He was beautiful, head resting on Bard’s naked chest as he snoozed away after a passionate encounter between the sheets. His one arm was laid over Bard’s waist, his pale leg draped over Bard’s strong thigh.

He knew he had to leave soon, for the last thing he wanted was to have a ‘talk’ about how wrong it was of them to fall in bed without the declarations of love being mutual, even though he had seen and felt the love Thranduil had for him during their kiss.

“You’re leaving again?” The platinum-blonde asked as he turned his head up to look at Bard. The actor shivered slightly as he gazed into those icy-blue eyes. He knew they were asking him to stay. But he couldn’t do that, he couldn’t stay.

He nodded. “I have somewhere to be,” he said and he gently tried to squirm out from under the platinum-blonde.

A frown crosses Thranduil’s face but it is gone as soon as it appears, pushing himself up a little so he could kiss Bard. “Stay…” he whispered against his lips, “just for a little while, stay, please.” He begged. And Bard really wanted to, but he had to leave, he had to get as far away as he could from Thranduil’s spell.

“I have to go. I have to, but I’ll come back to you. You know I always do.”

“Please… please i—”

There was a sharp knock on the door, startling them. Bard was the first to move, gently yet quickly removing Thranduil off him so he could get out of bed.

“Darling, are you awake,” a deep voice said from behind the door, causing Thranduil to wince as he too dashed out of bed and grabbed for his gown. “You need to leave!” Thranduil whispered as he helped Bard find his shoes and shirt. Bard managed to slip on his underwear and pants, grabbing his shirt and shoes quickly as Thranduil ushered him over to the balcony.

“My darling angel, I have a surprise for you,” the voice on the other side of the door cooed, the door handle twisting. Thranduil looked back to Bard, a worried look over his face as he said, “Go, quickly, or he’ll catch you!” And Bard moved quickly over the railing, jumping down into the bed of flowers below and hiding behind a tall hedge just in time as Thranduil’s door finally opened and the man behind it entered.

“Juliet, darling, look what I’ve got,” he heard the man say as Thranduil moved away from the window, feigning a yawn.

“Good morning father, oh, is that for me?” he excitedly questioned, disappearing from view and only then did Bard make his move, leaving the large property.

“CUT!” the director yelled as the scene ended. “Everyone take five. Bard that was brilliant.” He said as the studio’s crew moved to change the setting of the scene and brush up on Bard’s make-up.

“Whew, now that was intense,” Thranduil said as he settled himself beside Bard as the make-up crew set to untying and brushing his hair. Bard hummed but on the inside, he was agreeing wholeheartedly. The last thing he had expected was to say yes to another project that included Thranduil, yet, here he was, as a modern age Romeo and Thranduil as a cross-dressing Juliet.

The story was very much the same, but the ending would be different and Bard had liked that twist, until his manager, Percy told him that Thranduil would be acting the role of Juliet. “Yes I accept!” he had said then, sure that he wasn’t going to turn into a mess the moment he saw Thranduil.

But how wrong he was to believe that, because even after two whole years of not seeing the platinum-blonde since he left for London, Bard found his knees going weak at the sight of the beauty. He still looked breath-taking, hair like silk waving behind him as he walked all around, and Bard was still utterly in love with him.

“Bard! It’s so good to see you again!” Thranduil had said when he spotted him shortly after his arrival. He had engulfed Bard in a tight hug that screamed _‘I missed you so much’_ , as he added, “You look great by the way, really like the haircut. Makes you look boyish,” against the actor’s neck, causing Bard to shiver slightly.

They then had tea in Thranduil’s trailer, catching up on each other’s lives and laughing over fond memories of the past. It turned out that Thranduil had forgiven Bilbo and Thorin and they were now friends and sometimes had lunch together. Bard was happy for him and Thranduil had blushed at his genuine praise.

But now, after a whole scene of love-making and escaping out from the balcony, Bard felt like his personal life was somehow being interpreted in the movie. He never wanted to leave the bed, loving the feel of Thranduil’s bare skin on his own as they truly belonged together. He loved how easily Thranduil fit in his arms and cuddled up against him. He loved how sweet his lips tasted, like cotton candy and light afternoon rain, just like the last three times they had kissed.

It had been two whole years without seeing him physically, lusting over him through his social media pages. He had spent too many nights holding himself back from jumping on the first plane to see him, spent too many mornings waking up to find himself painfully aroused. He wanted the platinum-blonde every single day, mentally, spiritually and physically, he wanted him.

He turned to look at him over at his chair once the make-up crew was done, as the voice in his head yelled out how fucked he was when the platinum-blonde caught him staring and smiled at him. “We should have lunch soon,” Bard heard him say. “Like, after the project is done.”

“Are you asking me out?” Bard was curious to know, because never in a billion years did he ever dare to think that Thranduil would see him in any other way after being apart for two years.

“Yes, silly. I’m asking you out. There’s so much we have to talk about, I mean it’s been two years.”

Bard nodded, not trusting his voice for a moment. Thranduil raised an eyebrow at him. “So?” he asked, expecting an answer to his question.

“S-sure, yeah—I’d like that,” the actor stuttered. He turned his face away to hide the hot flush that kissed his cheeks and Thranduil chuckled softly before he moved off to prepare for the next scene.

“How’s the salad?”

Bard looked up from his plate with a smile. “Great, thanks. The extra cheese was totally worth it.” He said.

As promised, Thranduil had taken him out for lunch shortly after their project ended. Since then, Bard had found a way to calm himself down around the platinum-blonde, especially after sharing a bunch of kisses on screen. He was more relaxed now, surfing through his words instead of stuttering and blushing, not to say that he got over Thranduil’s voice.

“Hmm,” the platinum-blonde agreed. “Makes the lettuce and tomato stand out doesn’t it?” he said as he took a mouthful of lettuce and cheese. He always closed his eyes when he took a bite of something, marvelling at the taste as though it were something straight from heaven and how erotic it looked to Bard as he watched on in silence.

“So, you said you wanted to talk.” He cleared his throat loudly. Thranduil opened his eyes and there was something naughty dancing behind those icy-blue eyes. “Hm, yes. I wanted to talk about us. The last time we did, you left and I had to find myself.”

Bard sat up straighter, eager to hear the outcome of what he had started long ago.

“I was angry at you.”

“Huh?!” the actor almost choked on his water. He didn’t expect that. “Well, you did leave me to suffer through my break-up,” Thranduil added, sipping on his water. Bard felt confused. How could Thranduil have felt angry when it was Bard who was supposed to be angry at him? Thranduil had practically kissed him thinking it was what Bard wanted at the time and that had really pissed the actor off, which was one of the reasons why he had left for London.

“Excuse you? You were angry?” he scoffed, feeling the anger return. It was now Thranduil’s turn to look confused as he took note of the change in Bard’s tone. “Um, was it something I said?”

“As a matter of fact, yes, it’s something you said, Thranduil,” Bard almost hissed. “You thought I was toying with your feelings and you even kissed me thinking that that was all I wanted from you.”

“Whoa, excuse you!” The platinum-blonde said when he realised where this was going. “Did you want me to suck your goddamn cock?” he asked in disbelief, shooting up from his seat and grabbing his bag. “Fuck you, Bard.”

Bard was shocked for a moment as he watched him walk away, but he quickly regained himself and signalled to the waitress for the bill before rushing out after the platinum-blonde.

“Thranduil!” he called as he spotted him walking across the parking lot, heading straight for his car. “Thranduil, hey, Thran, wait!” And Thranduil turned around so quickly, Bard found himself flinching.

“What do you want from me Bard? I was about to pour my heart out to you and all you can think to do is insult me about what happened two years ago?” He angrily fished his car keys from out his pocket but Bard stopped him by kissing him.

Thranduil was shocked, blinking a few times before his brain caught up. “What the fuck was that for?” he hissed as he broke the kiss and slapped the actor. For a moment, Bard had this crazy look in his eyes, and instead of feeling ashamed of his actions, he grabbed the platinum-blonde and kissed him once more. This time though, Thranduil responded with eagerness and before they knew it, Bard had him pressed against the driver’s door of the SUV.

“I’m an idiot. I’m sorry.” Bard’s voice was low and rough. “Please don’t go.” He begged, gently pressing their foreheads together. Thranduil sighed as he closed his eyes. “For someone who’s been patient in the last two years, you’re quite eager to break your restraint.” He said.

Bard chuckled. “I know. It’s just…” he trailed off quietly, leaving Thranduil to figure out the rest. “You’re in love with me, I know,” he whispered back, pulling away and unlocking his car.

Bard had expected him to leave, instead, he grabbed Bard’s wrist and led him into the back seat of the SUV, closing the door after himself. “Uh—Thran…?” he tried to question but the platinum-blonde moved closer to him and pressed their foreheads together, his fingers tangling into Bard’s long hair before he spoke.

“Before you so rudely cut me off, what I wanted to say was that I was angry at you, but after two days, I realised that my anger was misplaced. And once I realised that, I put myself in your shoes to at least understand what you felt the whole time.”

Bard didn’t dare say a word this time, realising his mistake.

“You see,” Thranduil continued, “I wondered what is it that drew _you_ to _me_ , how you felt every time I said or did something. I wondered how you felt seeing me with Thorin and how hurt you were that the people on social media called you a ‘marriage wrecker’ when you defended me after Thorin’s cheating. The whole time, you were in love with me, and all I thought of you was how good of a friend you were throughout the years.”

Bard felt his heart skip a beat.

“What I’m saying, is that now I understand a little of your love for me. And it took me two whole years to get back to myself using every word you had encouraged me with. I realised that I wanted you because at every waking day it was you whom I thought about—even when I was with Thorin. You were there, through everything and I hope that I am not too late because I realised I am in love with you too.”

_Bloody fuck!_ Was the first thing Bard’s mind supplied as he opened his eyes to look into those icy-blue orbs. Thranduil is inlove with _you_ , the voice said.

“I—wha? What?” He felt dizzy as the blood rushed to head. Thranduil said he loves him. Thranduil loves him.

Thranduil giggled as he took in Bard’s surprise. He had somewhat expected such a reaction but the reality was even better than the dream. “You okay there?” he asked as Bard opened and closed his mouth several times, struggling to regain his composure, until he finally, said, “Thran,” softly.

The platinum-blonde smiled and leaned closer to him, their lips brushing. “Yes, Bard?”

“Oh, Thran. I—you’re… inlove with me?”

Thranduil laughed. “Of course, I am Bard. I am utterly inlove with you.”

And Bard swore he had died and gone to heaven. “But—but,” he stuttered, and Thranduil smiled even more. “It’s been two years, Bard. I had all the time to think and be sure of what I wanted and I want you.” He paused as he quickly cast his eyes down before gaining the courage to look back. “If you’ll have me.”

_Bloody fuck!_

Bard closed the little distance between them and kissed the platinum-blonde, forgetting they were in a public place and pictures of them could be leaked to the press. He didn’t give a single damn about that though, and so did Thranduil, because he kissed the actor back, accepting Bard’s eager tongue as it coated the inside of his mouth. And when they pulled back, Thranduil’s cheeks were flustered.

Bard couldn’t help but grin. For years he had lusted after the platinum-blonde, fighting to keep his feelings down out of respect and putting up with Thranduil’s relationship. For years he had dreamed of this moment and right now, he felt like he was about to pass out. Thranduil said he loves him and that’s all Bard need to hear to make it official, to finally hold him without restraint or regret. This was not how it had been during their movie projects, this was all real and for the first time ever, he didn’t know what to do.

“So… what happens now?” he said as they pulled back to look at each other.

“Now, my dear Romeo,” Thranduil chuckled as he pecked Bard’s lips a couple of times. “Now, we stay here for a little while and kiss some more.”

Bard grinned before leaning in slowly. “Good plan.”

The next day, Thorin saw a clear picture of them schmoozing in the back of Thranduil’s SUV on social media. He smiled as he fondly shook his head.

“About damn time.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fro reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
